Infiltrados-Zootopia
by Chesshirephantom thief
Summary: Judy y Nick ahora son los mejores policías. Todo cambiará cuando una conspiración aún más grande intente dañar la paz de zootopia. ¿Nuestros héroes peludos lo van a lograr de nuevo? O Será el final para la paz en Zootopia recién restaurada. Nuevos amigos y un pasado desconocido. Primer fic
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

PRÓLOGO

Dos años después de el caso de los animales depredadores vueltos salvajes,Judy y Nick ahora son los mejores policías.

Todo cambiará cuando una conspiración aún más grande intente dañar la paz de zootopia.

¿Nuestros héroes peludos lo van a lograr de nuevo? O Será el final para la paz en Zootopia recién restaurada.

Nuevos amigos y un pasado desconocido.

Primer fic de zootopia.

 **voy a usar otra forma para los diálogos (si ya han leído mis otros fics, puede que sea un poco confuso). Me gustaría experimentar una nueva forma de escribir para mi.**

Un dia como cualquier otro, Judy despertaba con ánimos de tener alguna misión, pero esta vez no solo si no con Nick. Un astuto zorro, antes estafador. Los dos se convirtieron en mejores amigos desde el caso de los depredadores vueltos salvajes.

Los dos llegaron a la comisaria, y los resivio Benjamin con una sonrisa.

Hola! Chicos, el jefe Bogo los espera-dijo Benjamin.

Hola! Benjamin...y gracias-saludo Judy.

¿Que hay Ben?-dijo Nick.

Entraron a la sala de reunión, en donde todos los oficiales estaban reunidos esperando al jefe Bogo. En cuanto entro el jefe, todos los policías dejaron de hacer lo que hacían antes.

Bien, Basta!...Vamos a ver lo que tenemos el día de hoy-dijo Bogo con autoridad-Delgato,White Tundra Town...Howlster, Colmillado...Plaza Sahara...Todos los demás Sabana- Asignando las misiones.

Jefe Bogo! Espere y ¿Nosotros?-dijo Judy confundida.

A si, ustedes...Turno nocturno...ha habido reportes de un ladrón que asecha en la sombras-dijo serio y dándole la misión a la coneja.

Genial! Una misión, que no podemos desaprovechar-dijo Judy emocionada.

Desde el principio no lo haz hecho, zanahorias-dijo Nick de forma juguetona.


	2. Chapter 2 atrapame si puedes

Atrapame, si puedes.

Había caído la noche en zootopia y nuestros héroes patrullaban en cada esquina de la ciudad, parecía que no había actividad y Judy intentaba ser paciente. Mientras Nick se relajaba y veía divertido a su compañera quien trataba de no rendirse.

Oye! Tranquila zanahorias, el ladrón puede aparecer o no, pero lo atraparemos-dijo Nick poniendo una pata sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Tienes razón Nick...Tal vez otro día lo atraparemos- dijo Judy suspirando.

En el momento que se retiraban de patrullar, Judy divisó una sombra que corría y que estaba subiendo por los edificios bajos con toda destreza. Con una sonrisa arranco la camioneta y le pidió a Nick que encendiera las sirenas.  
Nick vio lo emocionada que estaba por haber visto al ladrón en el último momento y activo las sirenas.  
El ladrón al escuchar las sirenas se apresuró en huir y tratar de que no lo atraparan.

Hey! Alto ahí en nombre de la ley-grito Judy por el megáfono.

El ladrón no respondió, sólo siguió corriendo y no le puso atención a los gritos de la oficial hopps. Hasta que se encontró con un callejón sin salida. Los oficiales no perdieron la oportunidad para atraparlo, bajaron de la camioneta y lo persiguieron pues el ladrón había decidido bajar del edificio.

Sin saber a dónde ir, el ladrón se dejo atrapar. Los oficiales se vieron uno al otro confundidos. Se acercaron para esposarlo, pero justo en el momento en que estaban cerca el ladrón debajo del guante saco una pelotitas que al caer expedían gas y con eso la persecución continuo.

Después de la ardua persecución el ladrón se dio por vencido y los oficiales pudieron esposarlo y llevarlo a la comisaría donde los esperaba el jefe Bogo. Al llegar el jefe Bogo los vio entrar con el ladrón esposado.

Bien hecho..-dijo con orgullo el jefe Bogo.  
Gracias, jefe... Fue un poco... -no término de decir ya que el jefe la interrumpio.

No, se los decía a ustedes... Se lo decía a ella-dijo refiriéndose al ladrón que resultó ser una chica.

¿Que?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Judy y Nick.

Deberían no dejarse llevar por las apariencias-dijo la ladrona girando las esposas en sus garras.  
No, es posible.. ¿Como te escapaste?-dijo Judy impresionada.

Escapista profesional-dijo la ladrona encogiéndose de hombros.

Aún no entiendo esto...-dijo Judy sin entender que estaba pasando.

Ella es nuestra agente encubierto...o por así decirlo nuestra detective- dijo caminando hacia la Lince.

Eso quiere decir que trabajaremos con ella-dijo Nick esta vez.

Así, es Wilde...sólo por un tiempo-dijo el jefe Bogo.

Entonces, ¿Cuales es el verdadero caso?-pregunto Judy aún confundida.

Recibimos una amenaza de asesinar a los dos hijos de uno de los empresarios más famosos de la ciudad-dijo Bogo viendo la hoja del reporte .

Entonces, fue un secuestro-dijo Judy.

Exacto….Lixa, Haz descubierto algo?-dijo el jefe bogo con amabilidad.

si,y bastante….eh descubierto que la familia de la mafia que pensamos que eran los secuestradores son inocentes, pero su contrincante lo es-dijo con seriedad.

Entonces, Mr Big es inocente-dijo el jefe Bogo tocandose el menton.

Al escuchar que habian investigado a Mr Big, un aliado para Judy y Nick vieron a otro lado intentando disimular la amistad que tenian con la zarigueya.

Muy bien, Lixa sigue con tu investigacion-dijo serio Bogo.

Eso, hare Tio….quiero decir Jefe- dijo sonriendo nerviosa al ver delatado su secreto.

Tio?-preguntaron con sorpresa Judy y Nick.

Escuchen, esto es entre ustedes y nosotros…..(suspiro)...Soy su Tio, por que me lo encomendo un amigo, que es su padre, ustedes no dijan nada….entendido-dijo con autoridad.

Enendido-dijeron al mismo tiempo Judy y Nick.

Ahora vallan a descansar, Lixa los vera en la mañana-dijo el jefe Bogo


End file.
